What Ado About Jared
by ReadAndLiveAThousandLives
Summary: Jared imprints on Kim, just as she realizes her crush on him needs to stop.
1. Obsessions are fatal

What's Ado About Jared

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, I would be rich. And I'm not. **

Chapter One: Obsessions are fatal

Kim

I drew a final heart around Jared's name and put my pencil down. Sighing, I rubbed my tired eyes.

My long time crush hadn't been to school for _two weeks_. I was seriously starting to worry about him. Which just goes to show how crazy obsessed I am with him. I was losing sleep over that boy.

Another sigh escaped my lips, but before I could go totally emo, I pulled my sketchbook out. I flipped to an empty page.

Picking my pencil up, I randomly started to draw. I didn't realize what I was drawing until I stopped.

Jared's face.

I was so helpless.

Jared

It was my first day back at school after finding out I could turn into a giant dog, and I hated it.

I hated pretty much everything right now.

Everyone gawked at me, which, unfortunately, made sense. I had grown a good foot, and had suddenly developed a very noticeable six-pack. Also, I was ignoring all my old friends, just like Sam told me too, broke up with my girlfriend, and had to go pretty much everywhere with Paul.

Correction: _He_ had to go pretty much everywhere with _me._

So by the time English, my last class before lunch, rolled around, I was so close to phasing it wasn't even funny.

I slammed my books on the desk, and the girl next to me jumped. I snickered to myself.

When class started, she peeked a look at me. I pretended not to notice.

She was doing the same damn thing was everyone else.

Kim

Oh, my god.

I hadn't thought it was possible for him to get any hotter.

His long hair was cropped short, his face more angular and sharp. It had lost it's boyish qualities.

I wanted to draw it so bad.

Half-way through some very embarrassing fantasies, he turned and asked for a pen.

Jared

"Hey, can I borrow a pen?"

I had just now noticed the teacher was writing on the board, and I didn't have anything to write with, so I asked the girl beside me.

She reached in her pencil box to get one and turned to give it to me.

My jaw dropped.

She was beautiful.

Kim

Why was he staring at me?

Did I have something on my face?

I flushed, dropping the pen on his desk quickly, and turned back to face the board. I shook my hair, positioning it to cover my face. I slid my hand down it, and looked at it.

Nothing.

Why the hell was he staring at me, then?

Jared

Every single cord connecting me to reality snapped, the only thing keeping me grounded to earth was _her._

I would never give Sam shit about Emily again.

The tiniest bit of my brain that was still working correctly realized that I had just imprinted.

It was so much better than I had thought it would be. She was so beautiful: long, silky black hair, flawless copper skin.

From the glimpse I had had of her face I knew she had large, chocolate brown eyes. They were set deep in a heart-shaped face; she had full, kissable lips and a cute button nose.

I was in love with her, and I didn't even know her name.

Wait, I didn't even know her name!

Shame and self-hate filled me, and I was suddenly desperate to make it up to her.

But first:

"Excuse me, what's your name?"

Kim

I felt tears well up in my eyes. He didn't know my name. Not only had we sat next to each other all year, but we had had at least one class together since kindergarden.

"What did you expect?' I told myself harshly.

Swallowing hard, I turned to him, and muttered, "Kim", really quick.

Jared

The success of knowing her name went down the gutter when I saw the glistening of unshed tears in her eyes.

Why was she sad? What could I do to fix it?

Before I could voice my questions, the teacher caught me staring at my Kim.

"Mr. Thail, please pay attention and stop staring at Miss Conweller."

Kim turned away from me quickly, her cheeks red as she gazed at the desk in front of her. I was oblivious to other classmate's curious glances as I continued to stare. That blush was so adorable!

"Mr. Thail!"

Unwillingly, I dragged my eyes from my Kim. The teacher nodded.

"Thank you.'

When he turned back to the board, my eyes immediately went to my Kim. Her eyes flicked back to the teacher quickly, embarrassed to be caught staring.

Wait. She was staring at me!

A grin grew across my face.

Did she like me?

Oh god, I hope so.

Kim

The smile on his face could only be described as an ear-to-ear grin.

Did he find it funny that I was staring at him?

Was he laughing at me?

'No' I told myself. 'He's too nice for that'

Still…

Thankfully, the bell rang soon, and my torture ended.

Jared

Paul caught me staring at my Kim during lunch.

"What the fuck, man?" he asked, punching me hard on the arm.

My voice went dreamy. "Isn't she beautiful?"

Paul gaped at me for a few seconds, the grabbed my arm and yanked me up, dragging me to the door.

When I realized what he was doing, I fought back. The thought of leaving my Kim, no matter how long, hurt too much to contemplate.

"Stop it Paul!" I hissed, struggling in his grasp.

He got me outside without causing a scene.

"No. We. Are. Seeing. Sam!" he tugged me farther and farther away from my Kim with each word.

My heart broke with every step.

Kim

I saw Paul drag Jared out of the lunchroom, and told myself not to care. The incident in English had taught me a lesson:

My crush (okay, obsession) on Jared was not healthy. It was affecting my sleep, my grades.

It needed to stop. Now_._

Sighing, I stood and dumped my lunch in the bin. I wish I had friends, or even just one friend, to help me with this.

**A/N: Sorry if it's really pathetic. Should I continue?**

**Review! Review! Review... please.**


	2. A shirt, a talk, a beating, and wolves

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter Two: A shirt, a talk, a beating, and wolves.

Jared

_I hate Paul. I hate Paul. I hate Paul. I hate-_

"Yeah, so you've said."

_Crap. Am I saying that out loud?_

"Mmmmhmmm."

I glare at Paul as we quickly make our way to Emily's house.

Surprisingly, Sam hadn't been on Patrol when we phased. By the sounds coming from one of the bedrooms I figured out why. Paul's look of disgust showed he knew why too. I laughed at him, and he hit me. Pretty soon we were wrestling on the ground.

BANG!

Our eyes widened as the sound echoed slightly. Paul swore, looking terrified. I would have laughed if I hadn't been just as scared. I prayed that Sam hadn't heard. I mean, me crashing into the side of Emily's house couldn't have made _that_ loud of a noise, could it?

Apparently, it could.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING OUT OF SCHOOL?"

Sam came barging out, pulling on his boxers. He looked pissed, and I was rightfully scared. Sam pissed is not a sight you want to see.

Before he could continue yelling though, Emily stepped outside and put a hand on his arm.

"Oh, stop it. There really isn't any need to yell at them."

Sam just stared at her.

"You're wearing my shirt."

Emily glanced at herself, and the shirt that covered her to her knees, then back up at Sam. Cocking her eyebrow, she said:

"Yes, I am. And you're wearing your boxers."

Paul snickered.

After glaring at Paul, Sam put his arm possessively around Emily's waist and led her inside, muttering something about her getting a cold, while Emily sent a "Come in!" over her shoulder.

The four of us sat at the kitchen table. Sam's shirt on Emily had spurred a sudden fantasy of my Kim wearing a shirt of _mine._

Oh, dear lord in heaven.

Sam's gruff, and still slightly pissed, voice broke through my thoughts before they became R-rated.

"What are you doing out of school?"

"Jared imprinted."

I was shocked that Paul's voice was serious. I would have been expecting him too crack a sick joke or two.

"Jared, is that true?"

I nod. Before Sam can continue, Emily butts in.

"Who?"

"Kim Conweller."

"Oh, I'm sure she's wonderful."

My voice got that dreamy quality again. "She is."

Paul snickered, yet again. "He was staring at her all through lunch. Starting to draw attention. I had to get him away, he was embarrassing me."

I froze, and my face grew pale.

"Crap!"

Sam reached over and smacked me. "Don't talk like that in front of Emily!"

I was too far out of it too care.

"Do you think Kim saw me like that? She's going to think I'm some weirdo creep! Oh god, she's not going to like me! She's not going to talk to me! She's not even going to _look_ at me!"

"Of course she will." Sam scoffed at my small breakdown. "No imprint has ever denied her wolf."

"Her wolf? I like that." Emily and Sam smiled at each other. Paul gagged.

Could Sam be right?

Kim

Thankfully, nothing strange happened after lunch. I had very little homework today, so I went home in a good mood.

Humming to myself, I skipped through the front door. How shocked was I to find my drunk step-father home this early?

Very.

I stood frozen on the spot, too terrified to move. Forcing my legs too move, I crept towards the stairs, praying he wouldn't notice me. Just my luck, he did.

"You stupid bitch!" He slurred as he strode over and grabbed my hair, causing me to shriek. "Why isn't there any beer in the fucking fridge?"

"Maybe you drank it all." I whispered.

"Don't talk like that to me!" He yanks my hair. I let out a whimper.

Suddenly, he slams his fist I into my face. I tried to hold them in, I really did. But when he punched me again I had no control.

I burst into tears.

I don't know how long it took. When he got bored of beating me, he stormed off into the kitchen. He was probably getting another beer.

That's when I remembered there wasn't anymore left.

Fear fueled me. I was out the backdoor in seconds, sprinting to the woods where I knew he wouldn't follow me. Every atom in my body screamed at me to stop, but I was too afraid of another beating.

Even when I couldn't tell where I was going anymore, I ran. I ran until I tripped over something and fell.

My pants turned into gasps, and that turned into deep sobs.

A twig snapped, and I slowly raised my head. Three gigantic wolves stared back at me. I didn't have the willpower to gasp or scream. I just stared back.

"I didn't think it was possible for wolves to take steroids." I murmured, crawling over to them. I reached out to touch the one closest to me, who was the one the farthest to the left. It's fur was soft and warm.

"You have soft fu-" I started coughing. I didn't have to look to know it was blood that came out.

All the pain, emotional and physical, reached a new level, and I blacked out.

**A/N: Thanks for all your reviews for the last chapter! I love you! **

**Anyway, do you like this chapter? If I have any mistakes, grammer wise, tell me? And should Kim wake up in the hospital, or at Emily's?**

**Review, please.**


	3. Waking Up from the Nightmare

Chapter Three: Waking up From the Nightmare

Disclamier: I own nothing

**Kim**

When I opened my eyes, I was in an unfamiliar room.

I sat up slowly. It was too dark to see much, but the bed was comfy. I realized that my side was bandaged up and my cuts stung as if they had been cleaned. I was laying underneath the covers, and the blanket had had been pulled up to my chin. Someone had taken care of me, but who?

Slowly, so as too not set fire to my ribs, I brought myself to my feet. I stumbled to the door, felt for the light switch, and flicked it on.

Then instantly covered my eyes as the bright light blinded them.

Of course, with the quick movement I lost balance and fell, hard, to the ground. I gasped in pain as my ribs were jarred. I didn't even notice the footsteps up the stairs. The door slammed open and hit me in the face.

"Kim! Oh, Kim, I'm sorry!"

It was a man's voice, and it seemed familiar, but I was crying too hard to figure it out. He cradled me too his chest, apologizing over and over again. Finally, I ran out of tears and just sniffled.

"Oh, Kim, I'm so sorry…"

Oh. No. It couldn't be. Not him. My head shot up, and I gasped.

Jared.

Quickly, I pushed away from him, shame making my face go red. Jared looked hurt I instantly felt bad for my actions. As a compromise, I scooted a little closer. Just as I hoped, he smiled, but I could see the edge of hurt lingering.

"I really am sorry, Kim. I didn't mean to…"

"It's," I cleared my throat, "It's okay."

"Jared?" A woman's voice came through as she knocked on the door. "Is Kim alright in there?"

I gave Jared a confused look.

"It's Emily Young."

"Sam Uley's Fiancée?"

"You know her?" Jared seemed happy.

"I've…heard of her." I didn't mention it was because of her scars.

Emily opened the door, sticking her head in.

"Hi! Do you want some brownies?"

"Yes! Please."

Emily laughed, coming in to help me down the stairs. Jared hovered nervously.

"Is this your house?" I asked her.

"No, it's Jared's. I just came by to help."

So it must have been Emily who had helped me. Wait, this was Jared's house? _I'm in Jared Thail's house?_

Emily led me to the living room, where I sat with Jared on the couch. She disappeared through the kitchen door, then reappeared quickly with a plate of brownies.

I took a few, Emily took one, and I watched as Jared painfully picked up only two. They were gone in seconds.

"You can have more." I whispered to him. My boldness shocked me. When had I been able to even look at Jared before without blushing? Let alone talk without stuttering?

Jared smiled.

**Jared**

Kim was so sweet. Sweet, and beautiful, and amazing, and smart. The list could go on for ages.

I happily took more brownies, then squeezed her into a hug. She let out a small yelp in surprise. Her scent wafted to my nose, and I buried my face into her hair to smell it better. I felt her heartbeat increase as I did.

I pulled away to eat my brownies though. It hurt more then I expected it to.

All of a sudden, Kim said:

"Roses' woes include her big toes."

Emily and I blinked at her. She blushed.

"I have no idea why I just said that."

Luckily for Kim, the doorbell rang before anything else could be said.

"Huh. I wonder who that could be." Emily said as she went to the door. I could already smell it was Sam.

"Sam!" Emily screamed, jumping into his arms. Kim smiled and I let out a light chuckle.

"Hey Em. Hey Jared. Hello Kimberly."

"Just Kim please." She corrected shyly. Sam gave her a kind of half nod.

"How is she?" Sam whispered low enough so that neither Kim nor Emily could hear. All three of us wolves: Paul, Sam and I, had been shocked when we had found her in the woods like that. Once he had gotten over the shock, Paul hadn't really cared anymore, so he had gone off on his own. Sam had imeadiatly went to tell the elders and her family, while Emily and I had stayed here with Kim.

"Fine, for now. Is Kim's family going to come get her?"

"No. When I went to her house, no one was there except her stepfather, who was passed out drunk on the floor."

My forehead crinkled with thought.

"Hey, didn't Kim smell like…"

The pieces clicked, and I felt a rush of anger make my whole body shake.

I was going to _kill_ that bastard.

**Kim**

Emily was happily telling me of her future wedding plans hen Jared came storming in. Anger and hate filled his eyes, and I flinched away from it.

"Kim." Jared asked in a low, dangerous voice. "Did your stepfather beat you?"

"W-well…um…"

"Did he hurt you?" Jared yelled. A few sobs shook my body.

"Jared, stop." Emily said, "Calm down."

Jared took a breath, probably to ask me again, when Sam burst in.

"Jared, leave Kim alone."

There was a tone, barely noticeable. It was authority. Why did Sam Uley feel he had authority over Jared? I mean, Jared was eighteen already. He was legally an adult

Jared growled, then stormed out. I heard the front door slam, then Sam running after Jared. The front door slammed again. I was still staring at where Jared had been standing.

Did he really just _growl?_

_A/N: Thanks for reading! I would appreciate it greatly if you reviewed._

_ The fourth chapter is written, I just have to type it up and post it. I should have it done soon. Sorry for not adding in awhile, my life just got a little hectic. I'm moving from Washington state to Central Oregon right as school is starting. It freaking sucks!_

_Love,_

_Serena's on a Sugar High_


	4. Tears and Smiles

Chapter Four: Tears and Smiles

**Disclaimer: Yet again, I own nothing.**

Kim

"Did he just…growl?" I asked Emily. She looked pale.

She opened her mouth several times, but nothing came out. Finally:

"I think he thinks your stepfather beat you." Emily turned to me. "Did he?"

"That doesn't matter, did you see Jared? He's going to fucking murder somebody!"

I ran out the door, and looked for Jared. I looked right just as Sam ran after Jared around the corner. Quickly, I set after them. It got harder and harder to keep up, the boys were so fast, and we were nearing the forest. We left La Push, heading across a small empty space. Right before Jared entered the forest, I screamed, "Jared, stop! Wait!"

Sam stopped, turning to me in shock. Jared had stopped, but he was still facing the forest.

"Go away! Jared's not safe right now! You need to leave!" Sam told me, with the same authority he used on Jared.

I ignored him, walking towards Jared slowly. When I was near enough, I reached out to touch him on the arm. I kept the contact as I walked around to face him.

Our eyes met. I could still see the anger in him, boiling just beneath the surface. His body was hot, like he was running a fever. Yet, at the same time, his body shook. I smiled softly at him, then reached up to lightly press my lips to his.

I pulled away to whisper, "Calm down."

Jared looked at me, then his eyes filled with tears and he went limp. Both of us crumbled to the ground, ignoring the fact it was still wet.

"Kim", He choked.

I climbed into his lap, hugging him. I winched a little from the hurt. Any normal human wouldn't have noticed, but Jared did. He burst into tears, clutching me closer. His sobs shook my entire body.

Emily

I broke the egg a little too hard, and it went everywhere.

"Damn it!"

I hated this. I hated that I had to stay behind while Sam and the pack we're out there in the line of danger. Well, not really now, but they always seemed to be! The oven beeped, and I pulled out my third batch of cookies. Carefully, I placed another in, set the timer, and closed the door.

As I pulled the oven mitts off, I sighed. Even Kim had gone out after Jared (In the back of my mind, I knew it was only because Kim was Jared's imprint. If Sam and Jared's situations had been reversed, I would be out there and Kim would be inside twiddling her thumbs nervously).

I went out to mixing dough, enough for three more batches. Right when I decided to make more brownies, the front door opened. I rushed out to find it was Sam.

"Sam! What happened? Where are Kim and Jared?"

Sam didn't say anything, just pulled me into a hug.

"Saaam." I whined. My voice was muffled by his chest.

"Kim and Jared are fine." Sam told me gently. He ran his hands up and down my back.

I sighed, finally hugging him back.

"But where are they?"

Sam didn't say anything, and I gave another sigh. This time it was out of annoyance.

I didn't even have to look to know he was smiling.

Jared

I didn't stop crying until I felt her shivering.

"Kim, are you okay? Are you cold?"

She nodded, trying to press herself closer to me. My heart beat faster, and I was suddenly grateful for my extreme body heat.

"It's raining." Kim whispered. "Can we go back?"

I nodded quickly. If Kim got a cold I would never forgive myself.

I stood, scooping her up into my arms. Kim gasped, but relaxed almost immediately. I looked down to see her trying to hide a blush.

She was so adorable!

It wasn't that far of a walk to my house, but Kim fell asleep during it. I had to knock on the door, being unable to turn the doorknob. I heard Emily's feet patter over, and then the door was open.

"Jared!"

"Hey. Kim fell asleep."

Emily smiled at the peaceful look on Kim's face.

Jared shuffled in. He carefully placed his imprint on the couch in his living room, then headed straight to the kitchen.

"Do I smell cookies?"

Kim

When I woke up I wasn't in Jared's arms anymore. The only good thing about that was that I was out of the rain.

A booming laugh came from the kitchen. I followed the sound too find Sam, Jared, and Emily sitting around the little table. Jared and Sam made it, and Emily, look smaller than they really were.

I kind of hovered in the doorway, unsure what to do. Suddenly, Jared's eyes shot up, and when he saw it was me, he smiled.

"Come in."

Hesitantly, I crept in. When I was close enough for him to reach me, Jared grabbed me and pulled me into his arms. Sam and Emily didn't say anything, but I saw their knowing smiles.

I caught sight of a plate on the table.

"Are those cookies?"

"Yeah, there cold but…"

"That's fine!"

Quickly, I grabbed some. Jared chuckled and stole one of mine.

"Hey!" I protested as he shoved the whole thing in his mouth. "Get your own!"

He chewed and swallowed loudly.

"But then I'd have to reach over to get one. This way, you do all the work."

I smacked him. It wasn't that hard, but it hurt. I looked at my hand curiously, then glared at Jared.

"Are you made of rock or something?"

"Or something." He said, laughing.

I resisted the urge to hit him again.

**First Off, I'd like to thank all my reviewers. Your awesome! It totally makes my day when people review. Secondly, I would like to know what you think of these possiable story ideas:**

**A. A vampire kidnaps Kim**

**B. Jared's old girlfriend **

**C. Deranged Stalker**

**D. Deranged Father**

**Or**

**E. Paul and/ or Jared phases in front of Kim**

**I would really like your opinion on what I should lead the story to. If you want, all you have to say in the review is the letter. I don't care. Any review makes me happy.**

**Thanks,**

**Serena's On A Sugar High**


	5. A Fight Leads To A Wolf

**So, a reviewer asked that Paul imprint on girl named Jenna, and gave me info about her. I hope I made her believable.**

**Disclaimer: We have gone over this before, I own nothing. **

**Kim**

I doodled on a napkin on the table. The phone rang and rang, but Mom wasn't answering. Where the hell was she?

Jared looked at me with concern.

"You okay?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah."

Jared didn't look convinced, but he didn't press. No wonder I loved him.

"Mom won't pick up." I blurted out suddenly. "And I'm worried, and, um, yeah." I was blushing by the time I got to the end.

Jared gave me a reassuring smile. I gave a weak one back.

Sam and Emily were asleep on the couch. Well, Sam was on the couch and Emily was on Sam. I was using the phone my dad had gotten me, the one he said to use only during emergencies.

Sighing, I placed it on the table. I felt tears sting my eyes, and buried my face in my hands to hide them. I was exhausted, and in pain. Though said pain was duller now, it still hurt. Add that unto the fact I was within three feet of the boy I've had a crush on since kindergarten, and all the pressure made it seem less pathetic that I was crying.

"What am I going to do, Jared? I called the house, and I called her cell, I even called my stepdad's phone! Where is she?"

"Shh, it's okay." Jared murmured. I jumped slightly. How had he gotten around the table so fast?

Jared pulled me into his arms, cradling me to his chest. I got a hold of myself quickly, but I kept my head on his warm chest. It felt nice.

My phone rang. I was on it in a second.

"Mom! Is that you?"

"No, Kimberly. It's Dad."

I blinked in surprise. I had barely had any contact with my dad since he had left Mom and me.

"Oh. Hi."

"Hello. Now, where is your mother?"

"Um, she's, um. I don't know."

"Sorry?"

"I, ah, don't know where she is."

There was an annoyed sigh at the other end of the phone.

"Fine." He snapped. "When you find her, call me."

He hung up before I could respond. I glanced over to see Jared shaking.

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing."

I looked him over. If anything, his shaking had increased. He looked pissed.

"Your. Father. Is. A. Fucking. Bastard." Then, as if an afterthought, "No offense."

I laughed a little. "It's okay." Suddenly, a thought occurred to me. "Um, thanks for letting me stay here."

Jared gave me a smile. "You're welcome."

The sound of the back door flying open and slamming into the wall by it forced my eyes away from Jared's. Paul came into the kitchen.

"Weirdo. Pussy." He greeted us with a nod. I blushed, fighting back a giggle as Jared growled.

"Oh, hello Paul." Emily said, yawning. Sam followed her as she trudged through the doorway.

"I'll heat some water." She offered. We all nodded.

A few minutes later, Emily and I drinking tea, Sam and Jared watching us, and Paul staring off into space, the doorbell rang. I sprang up, saying "I'll get it!"

I may like Jared, but having him stare at me for long amounts of time is awkward.

I open the door to find a really, really short girl with dark brown hair and eyes. Her skin was pale, though, so I knew she wasn't Quilete. She gave me a bright, happy smile.

"Hi! My name is Jenna, and I just moved here, but I lost my way and now have absolutely no clue where the heck I am!" This she said very fast, and in an excited way, as though it were a good thing she was lost and needed help from strangers.

"Oh, um, well, I, um. Jared!"

He was there in an instant. He squinted at the shortie, looking at her suspiciously. She just grinned. Emily leaned around the corner.

"Hello dear, do you want some tea?"

Jenna gasped, and skipped past Jared and I. "I would love some!"

Emily looked amused at our identical expressions of shock and confusion.

That girl was like a freaking _happy tornado _or something

**Paul**

The instant the girl entered the kitchen, the room seemed to brighten. Listening to her voice in the living room had done nothing to prepare me for seeing her face to face. And then there were her _eyes._

Beautiful. Enchanting. Sweet.

Shaking myself, I thought in horror:

'Oh no! I've become Jared!'

And then:

'Wait, did I just imprint?'

The answer was obvious, of course I did. I had never been this pathetic before. It was ridiculous.

We were still staring at each other. Kim, being bold for once, said:

"Oh, Jenna, this is Paul. Paul, this is Jenna."

Jenna's eyes traveled down my body, and back up to my eyes.

"I don't mean to be rude, but you're freaking _hot._"

I smirk.

"Thanks. You aren't too bad, yourself." She blushed at my comment. It made her look ten times more beautiful.

**Jenna**

Wow. Just wow.

Mr. I'm so hot Paul in front of me was making it hard to concentrate on anybody else. Which kind of sucked, because I was supposed to be having a conversation with Kim right now.

"Jenna? Jenna!"

I wrenched my eyes away from Paul's abs, and focused my attention back on Kim.

"What?"

"Where did you move from?"

Everyone was looking at me now. I smile.

"Miami."

"All this rain must suck, huh?" Emily commented, glancing over her shoulder from where she was cooking over the stove.

"I guess. I haven't had enough of it yet."

"You will soon." Jared laughed.

"So," Paul began, "What did you like to do? In Florida?"

They were _still _staring. What the heck was wrong with them? Okay, so I didn't mind Paul staring, but the others…

"I was in gymnastics."

"Cool." Paul said, nodding his head. The other three smiled.

Emily said, "Dinner is almost ready. Would you like to stay, Jenna?"

I shrug. "Sure, why not?"

**Kim**

Since it wasn't raining out, and the kitchen was too small for all six of us, we moved outside. The Thail's had an outdoor table on their small porch. All we had to do was pull two extra chairs out, and we were fine.

Emily told the boys to go outside and wait. Jenna and Emily were getting the food ready, and they asked for me to get the table set. I was carrying six heavy plates, and I walked out to find Jared and Paul in an argument. Or rather, Paul was yelling at Jared, and Jared looked confused.

"Is there something _wrong_ with Jenna?"

"I never sa-"

"Yes you did! That's exactly what you said!"

"No, I-"

"You're just jealous, because Kim is pathetic and Jenna is amazing! "

"Shut up!"

"Why? Don't like the truth?"

Jared growled. I was frozen, glancing back and forth between the two. Jenna came up behind me, though Emily was still oblivious.

(Sam was currently trying to suck her face off. At least, that's what it looked like.)

Both boys started shaking uncontrollably. Paul spat more insults, his face growing red. When he made a jab at Jared's mother, it was obvious he had gone too far.

Jared lunged for Paul, aiming for his neck. Jenna and I screamed. Sam tore himself from Emily and was out the door in a second.

"Paul, Jared, stop!"

When they didn't, much to Sam's surprise, he ran to them and tried to pull them apart. He was just dragged into the fight. Paul and Jared were growling full out now, and didn't even sound human.

Emily had joined us in the doorway, and was trying to pull us back inside. Both Jenna and I resisted, our eyes on the men fighting. And then, because it wasn't bad enough already, Paul let loose one more vicious snarl and exploded.

Into a giant, angry, terrifying wolf.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! What do you think about Jenna? **

**Let's make sure we have everything:**

** Sucky fight scene? Check.**

**Weird reactions to said fight? Check.**

**Charcters being majorly OOC? Check.**

**Terriable Insults? Check.**

**Please, Please, Please, Review!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Serena's On A Sugar High**


	6. Every Stupid Action Has a Consequence

_**Chapter Six: Every Stupid Action Has a Consequence**_

Kim

For a second, there was nothing but the snarls of the wolves, and Sam's failed attempts to order them out of sight. Then, Jenna let out a piercing scream.

I was in too much shock to follow her example. All I could do was stare. Stare, because the boy of my dreams, my crush, my Jared, had just…

I couldn't even finish the thought. It was too unbelievable. If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I would never have believed something like this.

In the background, I could hear Jenna start to freak out. Emily tried calming her down, but like Sam and the wolves, it didn't work. My eyes are glued on the wolves, who have stopped fighting, and are now staring at us females in horror. Like: _oh crap, they saw that!_

All the blood has rushed from my face, probably making it considerably pale, and I feel a faint need to vomit. Before it overwhelms me, though, another feeling rises. A rush of dizziness, a ringing in my ears, and I start to fall. Before the black numbness takes me, I realize:

_I'm fainting again._

_Fuck._

**~~**

Emily

Every wolf (except Sam) is going without dessert for the rest of their lives.

Every wolf (except Sam) is going on a diet of bread and water _for the rest of their lives._

Every wolf (except Sam) is going to be murdered with my kitchen knife so that the rest of their lives means the next five minutes.

And they are _so _going to deserve it.

**~~**

Sam

When in doubt, get the Council.

When in a hurry because the rest of your pack phased in front of their imprints causing said imprints to faint and start screaming at the top of her lungs, get Billy Black.

He wasn't at his house; only his son Jacob and that vampire girl (What was her name? Beth? Beatrice? Ugh, whatever). Jacob informed me that his father had gone to Harry Clearwater's for a football game. I was out the door before he even finished his sentence.

Harry's house was close, so I was there in under a minute. Not even enough time for me to start cussing. I crashed through the door, startling the two men previously riveted with the T.V. Leaning heavily against the wood of the doorway, I gasp:

"Fainting girls…screaming girls…wolves…don't -know-what-to-do-need-you're-help."

The last bit came out in a bit of a rush, but Billy seemed to understand it. Wheeling over to where I stood, he waved goodbye to Harry and then turned to me.

"Alright. Let's go fix your clusterfuck."

_Hey, I'm back! Sorry for the long wait, and the really short chapter. Forgive me?_

_Thanks for reading! You are all amazing!_

_Serena_


End file.
